Gouji
Gouji is a minor character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a human man in his mid-thirties with short, black hair and black eyes. He wears traditional shinto priest clothes and slippers. Gouji is a minor antagonist of the Ryuuma-ou-Mikado ark and exclusive to the manga, where he serves as a mere oneshot villain. Manga Volume 8 Gouji is first seen outside the flight of stairs at the bottom of the mountain, where the Enno Shrine is located. He is presented alongside three other men and threatens a group of visitors. Then he punches an innocent man, shocking the two women alongside him. A girl named Yuki appears. She runs down the stairs and notices the violence done to the Enno Shrine's customers. She decides that she has to tell Chiaki about it, but has to retreat for now. Soon enough, the men who accompanied Gouji congratulate him for his boldness, though their master comes along and notices this. The master decides he should apologize for his students' miserable behaviour. After awhile, the scene cuts to the master and his students visiting the Enno Shrine while Chiaki and Chibi Zenki have one of their usual arguements. One of Gouji's collegues leers at Chiaki and openly threatens her, which obviously enrages her. Soon, the master is seen throwing himself onto the floor and begging grandmother Saki for forgiveness. After this, we see Chiaki throwing out the pervert, who leered at her earlier. The man crosses his arms in disapproval and sits there. Then Chibi Zenki walks by and the pervert makes fun of his small size, which causes Zenki to get furious and attack him, though Gouji also enters the scene and punches the little Kishin in the chest, sending him flying and crashing into a wall. Chiaki just can't stand this. Now she has to get the wall repaired, because some pervert insulted Zenki and Gouji used the little guy to break the wall... When Gouji mocks her, the master comes along and orders Gouji and the perverted man to come with him. Chiaki blows a raspberry at them and picks her eyelid, while Chibi Zenki yells at them "that he will get them for what they've done to him, after all he's the strongest Kishin!" More content on Gouji's manga appearance will follow soon... Gouji's fighting skills More content on Gouji's manga appearance will follow soon... Gouji's motives? Gouji is more like some random mugger that tries to force his religious beliefs onto random strangers by beating them until they do what he wants. He does this in front of the Enno Shrine's staircase, trying to beat up Chiaki's customers to prevent them from ever taking on her services. When Chibi Zenki notices this and tries to stop Gouji, he punches the little Chibi in the chest, sending him flying. Grandmother Saki doesn't tolerate this and bans Gouji from the Enno Shrine's grounds, but at night, Gouji and a fellow mugger steal a Hyouinomi, which possesses Gouji and later turns him into the [[Hyouijuu|centipede-like Hyouijuu Gokou]]. Trivia Appearance * Vajura Fight features a character with a very similar appearance to Gouji. His name is Marubasu and he is a powerful sorcerer. While the two look alike, they are not the same character as previously thought, though Marubasu's appearance might be based Gouji's. ** Their similar appearances also prevail after their transformation into Hyouijuu. Despite this, Gouji more of a centipede, while Marubasu becomes a stronger, dragon-like creature. Other characters * The girl seen alonside Chiaki, when she interferes with Gouji, might look a lot like Anju, but just like with Gouji and Marubasu, she isn't the same person, but a lookalike. The girl's name is '''Yuki'.'' ** Thanks to AzureKnight2008, it was possible to clear up the confusion between the two male characters Marubasu and Gouji and between the two female characters Anju and Yuki. Gallery Gouji manga.png|Gouji as he first appears in Volume 8 of the manga. Gouji manga 2.png|He threatens two old women and attempts to hit one, but luckily he's stopped by Chiaki and Yuki before he can cause any harm. Yuki VS Gouji manga.png|After Chiaki has interfered with Gouji by using her spell tags and the "Khan"-fire spell, Gouji attempts to punch her instead. This causes Yuki to step in for her and counter Gouji's punch by throwing him! Gokou manga.png|Gouji as he appears in the manga after being possessed by a Hyouinomi and becoming a centipede-like Hyouijuu Gokou Category:Stubs Category:Evil Category:Humans Category:Male